Sword Art Online: Next Generation
by Death Evans 88
Summary: A new game has been made with the seed that shares the name of the death game...so Kirito and the gang investigate. How will Neo Aincrad be, and how will the players be. What secrets and mysteries await. Read to find out. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**DE88: Hey guys I'm back with a new story...a SAO one. Man I am excited about this, and I wanted to kick this up. This story will most likely be my longest, seeing as I'm going to be making multiple Arcs for it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Chapter one:The new game._

Kirito opened his eyes to see a small town courtyard, filled with players of the new game that had just been released, Sword Art Online: Next Generation. He and his friends from the original SAO game, and some from ALO, were suspicious of this new game, having the predecessor's name in it, even though it was made from the Seed. So in response, He, Klein, Asuna, and Leafa decide to go into the game to see what would happen.

Kirito sighed as he scratched his head, looking through the players for his friends, till he felt someone touch his arm.

"Kirito we're right here." Kirito turned at the sound of Asuna's voice and saw all three players, surprisingly looking like how they did in other games.

"That's good...I think somethings going to happen soon." Kirito said this seriously and the three nodded as a cloaked figure appeared in the sky, seemingly on a monitor.

"Had to jinx it didn't you." Leafa uttered this quietly as the figure began to speak.

"Welcome to the Sword Art Online: Next Generation open beta test. I must inform you that as of now we have found a bug in the system. This bug has done two things and will be fixed in at most one month. The first is that the Logout button is only available when your character dies. This is not a serious problem as we had planned this, however it also has prevented us from logging every player out at a set time. I am sorry for the inconvenience and have notified the proper people. We are trying to get the logout time to be 6 A.M., so please forgive us. Second is that currently the pain setting is at 4. This was suppose to be an optional supplement but we are attempting to resolve it. However, if you defeat a Boss of a 33rd level of the dungeon, the pain setting will go up by two. So other than that we hope you enjoy SAO: NG!" The figure announced this before leaving, and some players instantly panicked. Kirito sighed as the crowd started shouting.

"At least its not a death game...Hey watch it!" Kirito said this as someone ran into him, nearly knocking him over. The player was a guy who had messy black hair about mid neck, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless black vest, black pants and on his back was two curved blades about two feet in length.

"Sorry about that. I was in a hurry to get to the field." The guy said this as he stood up from where he fell, brushing himself off. Klein smiled and whistled.

"I bet you are one of the one hundred custom players. The one that have a custom skill and weapon setup." Klein said this and the guy shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm Arashi. A storm edge." Arashi said this with a yawn, looking at the four and stopped on Kirito. He looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Oh wow. I bumped into the Black Swordsman Kirito, and the Lighting Flash Asuna." Arashi said this with a grin, causing both said people to groan slightly. However Klein smiled and whispered to Kirito, causing Kirito to straighten up.

"You sure Klein?" Kirito asked this to his friend and Klein nodded. "Fine. Hey Arashi, want to team up with Asuna and me. With the three of us we could probably take on higher level monsters, plus I can help with your dual wielding." Kirito said this getting both girls to look at him surprised, but they both got a message and smiled. Arashi however scowled.

"What's the catch?" Arashi asked this calmly as Kirito pulled up the add to party screen and sent an invite.

"Easy. You join our guild that we are going to make called the Sword Art Forces, and you also meet up with us IRL once we can logout. Deal." Kirito said this as he looked at Arashi seriously. Arashi sighed.

"Fine, but I go on the front lines with you guys when I can." Arashi said this as he pressed the accept button on his screen, and watched Kirito and Asuna's health bars. He smirked and then zoned out for a sec. "So where we off too?" Kirito smirked.

"First floor. XP shares on so all we have to do is slay the monsters we meet on the way to the next town." Kirito said this as he started to walk off with Asuna and Arashi followed.

_~Floor 7 three days later~_

Arashi smiled as he spun around, slashing the boars that had surrounded him, and caused a circle of blue energy to hit all of them slashing through them. There hit points hit the zero as he sheathed his blades. He looked at Kirito to see him smiling.

"You're definitely improving Arashi. What's your level?" Kirito asked this as Asuna ran past him, stabbing yet another boar.

"Sixteen now." Arashi said this as he looked out over the cliff and crouched down seeing a group of kobolds rushing down a path. Kirito and Asuna crouched with him watching. Suddenly the Kobolds rushed at something behind a tree, and a girl jumped out. She evade the Kobolds easily but they started to surround her.

"Kirito they are surrounding her...Hey Arashi wait!" Asuna said this, but Arashi had already drawn his blades and jumped down the cliff, rushing the kobolds, slashing through two of them but took a spear to his arm. The girl immediately whipped around and ran the kobold through. Arashi and the girl exchanged a glance before they turned back to back. Arashi put his blades together, making a swallow blade. He spun his blade before cutting through another set of kobolds, and the girl move nimbly, using her blade to slay more kobolds. A kobold blindsided her, but instead of hitting her with his scimitar, he hit arashi from shoulder to hip. Arashi growled in pain as he slashed through the Kobold. He fell to one knee just before the girl took care of the last of them. Kirito and Asuna ran over to him, and the girl knelt down holding out a potion.

"Thanks...I'm Risa." The girl said this with a smile and Arashi accepted the potion, drinking it as his hit points had hit the red. Arashi sat down on the grass sighing.

"No problem. I'm, Arashi." Arashi said this before getting punched in the head by Asuna.

"Dumbass. No wonder you and Kirito get along so well. Anyways, I hope your okay. I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito." Asuna said this with a smile, Kirito chuckling. The girl stood up.

"You mean lightning flash Asuna? Really?!" Risa said this excitedly as Arashi held his head standing up. Asuna nodded, a bit embarrassed. Risa was beaming. "Could you teach me? Please I'm a serious fan. I heard about your skills in the original SAO. So please can you teach me how to fight like you!" Risa begged this leaving Asuna stunned, and Kirito and Arashi laughed. Kirito whispered to Asuna and she looked at him, and nodded.

"Alright fine I will. But there is a condition." Asuna said this as she opened the menu and sent a party request to Risa. Risa looked at her quizzically.

"It's the same as mine. You join the Sword Art Fighter's guild and then once we get out of this game, we meet." Arashi said this as he turned to head back to the town. He looked over his shoulder to see Risa pale, but nod. Arashi sighed. _'No way...can't be her...'_ Arashi walked back to the inn that they were staying at silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**DE88: Hey guys i am here with a new chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy. Also if you need a visual for Arashi's weapon think of Zidane tribals weapons from Dissidia or Serge from Chrono Cross.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Fated partners._

_Floor 23: Day 7_

Arashi ran, weaving through the bosses ranged attacks. The boss was a high level Orc with a crossbow and curved sword, and five bars of hit points. The boss had already taken about two bars worth of damage, and was overdue for a change in strategy. "Tempest Requiem." Arashi intoned this as his Swallow blade glowed yellow. He quickly slashed the boss's leg before unhooking his blades and slashing an x on the boss's back and then downward slash with his swallows blade, unbalancing the boss as Risa rushed in, blade poised.

"Lightning Rainstorm." Risa said this as the boss switched its weapon and slashed with its curved sword, which was blocked by Arashi, she ran up and thrusted her sword rapidly before slashing twice and jumping away. Kirito then rushed in, blocking the bosses next attack with his off hand sword, before using Starburst Stream in conjunction with a rapid assault from Asuna. Finally Arashi ran at the boss as Kirito backed away, the boss now below twenty five percent health.

"Rising Storm!" Arashi yelled this as he spun his swallow blade, blue energy sparking from it as he ran up the boss, cutting it in half. He landed as he sheathed his blades.

"Nice moves Arashi." Kirito said this as he sheathed both his blades smiling. Asuna was praising Risa. Arashi smiled and accepted his last hit bonus, a new swallow blade set.

"Yeah though I wish I could perform more of my special skills." Arashi said this as he checked the stats of his new weapon before equipping them. "I mean it's cool and all that i have some hard hitting moves and I can somewhat use combos, but I want a seriously fast, multi hit move...eh I might have to create one." Arashi said this with a smirk and Kirito sighed.

"Well at least you didn't have to memorize status ailments for your skills." Risa said this with a smirk as she and Asuna walked up to the group. Arashi smiled as he remembered Risa was one of the hundred players that got a special character and abilities.

"Ah don't bicker. We don't have time, Yui is waiting for us at the guild house." Kirito said this with a yawn and Asuna smiled before kissing him briefly. Risa looked away and Arashi chuckled.

"Ah you two go on ahead." Arashi said this with smile, causing the two senior players to nod and teleport out of the Boss lair. Risa sighed and pulled out her crystal but Arashi grabbed her arm. "Meet me on floor ten. You know the hill." Arashi said this seriously causing Risa to gulp, and nod. When she did, he let her go and she teleported away. Arashi sighed before pulling out his own crystal. "The time is now...I need to know...are you really her..."

* * *

_Floor 10_

Risa teleported into the town on floor ten. She sighed as she got there. "What in the world does Arashi want..." Risa muttered this as she headed to the hill Arashi was talking about. It was on the outskirts of the town, and had a single cherry blossom growing on it that was always in bloom. As she got there, she saw Arashi leaning against the tree, his swallow blade impaled into the ground near him. "Alright Arashi what do you want." Risa said this as she got there, looking slightly peeved.

"Risa the magic fencer...or should I say Arisa Kamigawa." Arashi looked at Risa with a strange look and Risa froze. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"How...how do you know my real name?!" Risa asked this frantically and Arashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Arisa Kamigawa. Only child, age 16. In october you turn 17, you're in 12th grade and top of your class. Also you are mute, having had a car accident when you were three that damaged your vocal cords." Arashi said this before opening his eyes. "Sound about right." Risa quivered and balled her fists.

"How...do you know all that...how do you know about my life! Only three people should know that!" Risa yelled this at Arashi who just smirked as he got up from the tree and stood in front of her.

"I also know that your best friend is Ryomatsa Tsguri. Other than your parents, he is the only one who knows who you really are." Arashi said this calmly, as Risa put her hand on the handle of her blade. Arashi slightly messed up his hair as Risa looked at him, confusion in her eyes, then realization, her hand left her pommel.

"No way...you're Matsa-kun..." Risa said this in disbelief and Arashi smiled kindly.

"Heh never knew you were a gamer Risa-chan, though it is nice to finally hear your voice, though I question how I can." Arashi smiled as he said this, and Risa recognized that smile. It was the one she had seen everyday at school since Freshman year. She clenched her fists again as tears started falling down her face. Arashi immediately started panicking, but before he could say anything, he was on the ground, Risa hugging him tightly as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh god Matsa-kun...I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm so happy you had me figure out who you were!" Risa exclaimed this happily as she hugged him and he hugged her back smiling.

"Yeah well I wasn't sure at first, but I had to know. I'm happy that my best friend is here." Arashi whispered this as he hugged her and they both released each other and then sat under the tree, talking to each other, smiling. Arashi laughed as he made Risa blushed but then turned his head and stood up hand on his swallow blade. "Something's wrong..." Arashi said this before deflecting a dart, cursing himself for not moving them into town.

"Arashi watch out!" Risa yelled this, but it was too late, something hit Arashi in the back. It barely did damage but in an instant he was paralyzed and on the ground. Risa drew her blade and deflected more darts that came as Arashi staggered to lift his head.

"Well looky here what I found mate. A nice girl and a brat." A man appeared from behind some trees, the mark of Neo Laughing Coffin on his cloaks. Another man also appeared, sporting the same mark.

"Yeah but they're both from the Sword Art Fighters guild." Arashi growled as they started to draw near. Risa stood ready, but slightly shaking.

"Damn PKers..." The men laughed as Arashi growled this out, and one shot a bolt into his shoulder, causing him to groan in pain.

"Arashi!" Risa tried to turn but one of the men was already behind her and put a dagger to her throat. The other man laughed as he squatted next to Arashi.

"Woah there little miss. We will get to you in a second. I can't believe that this punk is the Storm Demon everyone talks about." The man next to Arashi said this and poked Arashi with the butt of his sword. Arashi growled at him, and the man scoffed before sending his sword through Arashi's shoulder and twisting it, causing Arashi to cry out in pain. "Don't fuck with me brat."

"Arashi, no! Mist Lighting." Risa cried this out before slipping from her captors grasp and impaling him on her blade, tearing it out through the side of his chest and watched him shatter into data. She turned to see the other man lunge at her, but before she could move, Arashi was in front of her, the sword impaled in his side. Arashi gasped as he let go of his twin blades, both impaled in the man who soon shattered and took the sword out of his side before collapsing. "Matsa!" Risa caught him and put a potion to his lips, just barely before his hit points could hit zero. Matsa breathed heavily as she leaned him up against a tree. "You Idiot you could have died. You know how that can traumatize people at this setting!" Risa said this with a hard glare that melted when she saw Arashi's weak smile.

"I promised you didn't I...no matter what...I'd protect you. That hasn't changed, even if this is just a game." Arashi's said this as he sat more upright. Risa stood there before hugging him again, tears in her eyes. "Sorry I worried you..." Risa looked up at him.

"Don't be...you kept your promise..like you always do." Risa smiled softly at him, and Arashi looked at her for a minute before leaning in and kissing her. Her eye's widened immensely, but she soon kissed back.

"I had to do that...just once at least." Arashi said this embarrassed as he pulled back. Risa looked at him and kissed him this time, making the kiss brief.

"I'm glad you did."

_Floor 21: Day 8_

"Where the hell did you two disappear to?! Do you have any clue how worried we were?!" Arashi and Risa cringed as Asuna yelled this, Kirito silently laughing. Arashi and Risa had just gotten back to the guild house, as Risa insisted on staying on floor ten with how much pain Arashi had to go through the last day, and Arashi couldn't argue with her. Especially when she kissed him to get her point across. Arashi sighed as he looked at Asuna, who was furious.

"Listen we are sorry. It's just that I needed to talk to Risa and...well Neo Laughing Coffin tried to PK us and I kinda got hurt and Risa insisted that we stay at the inn..." Arashi said this nervously as he rubbed his right shoulder, which had the SAF guild mark on it. Risa was trying not to cower in fear. Asuna looked at the two and was about to say something but Kirito put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"At least you two are alright. Now mind if we know what you were talking about?" Kirito asked this calmly and Arashi looked nervous.

"Well see thats actually pri-" Arashi started saying this but Risa cut him off.

"Its was about how Arashi and I know each other in real life. We are best friends and classmates." Risa said this and Kirito stood there for a second before cracking up.

"Really, okay now I'm starting to get the picture. That's why you two met alone." Kirito said this with a smirk, earning him a punch from Asuna, but not before he saw both of them look away, blushing. This caused Asuna to laugh.

"Geez, you might as well make something official okay. At least don't take two years like me and Kirito." Asuna said this teasingly and Arashi deadpanned. Risa just looked down blushing furiously.

"Huh what...uhhhh." Arashi said this confused, but Kirito laughed.

"You know what. We all are going to meet up anyways. So might as well get some introductions done. I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, and she is my girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki." Kirito said this with a smile and Arisa smirked slightly.

"Right...I'm Arisa Kamigawa...and he is my boyfriend, Ryomatsa Tsguri..." Risa said this slowly and caused Arashi to look at her in amazement. He couldn't believe what he had heard. She saw his expression and giggled as Kirito laughed, and Asuna giggled. "What. I'm counting that first kiss as you asking me out moron." Risa said this with a smirk before pecking him on the lips, causing Arashi to turn beet red.

"Right...well...now we really need to beat this game."


	3. Chapter 3

**DE88: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I am really enjoy writing this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Crimson Spear_

_Floor 47: Day 38_

Arashi panted as the mini boss of his current quest fell. It was a decently leveled wyrm, and the reward was a new set of storm edge armor, something that he desperately needed, but it was hard to get it from vendors. He drank a potion before using a crystal to get back to the town on floor 21. Before he left he saw that he had a PM from Risa. He groaned as he saw that she had found out he went out on his own.

"Damnit Kirito...whatever." He muttered this as he teleported.

* * *

_Floor 21_

"Finally your back! I thought you had gotten yourself a game over screen you moron!" Arashi sighed as he heard his girlfriend, as strange as he still thought the sound of that was, yell at him.

"Yeah I know Risa, I'm an idiot...but I needed some new armor and I'm fine." Arashi said this as he threw himself onto the couch, and grinned at her before opening his menu and sending her something. "Found a new rapier for you too." Arashi said this as she looked at it. She whistled and smiled.

"This is really nice, but I'm still mad at you for going off on your own. Especially to Floor 47. We haven't even beaten that floor's boss yet." Risa said this with a slight scowl, but that disappeared as soon as Arashi kissed her.

"Listen, I'll tell you next time and let you come along, I promise." Arashi said this quietly and Risa sighed.

"Well when you do that and promise me something how the hell can I stay mad at you." Risa said this with a smirk and kissed him again. As they kissed they heard a knock. "What the hell...That can't be someone from the guild. One they are all out on quests and two they wouldn't knock." Risa said this as Arashi opened the door, standing there was a guy with black hair and brown eyes, his clothed a deep crimson and a spear on his back.

"Yo. My name is Azure. I was wondering if the leader of the guild was here?" The guy said this and Arashi sighed and pulled up a message thing telling Kirito someone was here.

"Kirito is out right now, but I'm Arashi. I can pass on a message if you want." Arashi said this, and Azure smiled.

"Well I wanted to join the guild." Azure said this looking at Arashi as if sizing him up and Arashi sighed and sent Kirito another message. Soon Kirito replied back and Arashi smiled.

"Well then come to the back okay." Arashi said this with a smirk before making his way to the guilds backyard, otherwise known as training ground. Arashi smiled as Azure got there and he immediately sent him a duel request.

"Arashi what the hell?" Risa asked this and Arashi merely drew his blades.

"Easy, Kirito wanted me to test the guy. Can you ref Risa?" Arashi asked this, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then saw something flash on Azure's face, but he couldn't tell what. Risa sighed and nodded as Azure accepted the duel, holding his spear in one hand. Arashi and Azure settled into a comfortable position as the countdown began. As the countdown ended signaling the start, Azure immediately thrusted as Arashi, forcing him to block the thrust. Azure smiled before he started going off on a series of swift blows with his spear as he spun it around him. Arashi was just fast enough to block most of the hit and after a good minute saw an opening in Azure's basically storm of whirling crimson. "Tempest line" Arashi said this as he flew forward slashing Azure's side, but was surprised that Azure was able to move his spear in time to block the blow.

"Dragons wing." Azure intoned this as he turned and jumped before bring his spear down, meeting Arashi's guard and breaking through it with ease, seemingly stunning Arashi. However Arashi quickly whipped forward and spun on his heel, scoring six hits on Azure before putting his blade together and scoring another four hits with his swallow blade. With that Azure's Hp hit the yellow and Arashi won. Azure was shocked. "How in the hell did you not get stunned!" Arashi laughed as he sheathed his weapon.

"Special thing about being a storm edge, reduced stun time. Not to mention my reaction time is better than most people Hakuto." Arashi said this with a smirk and Azure's jaw dropped.

"Wait that's my r-" Azure started saying this, but was cut off by Risa laughing.

"Yep that's our Hakuto. No one else would be that surprised. They would be pissed. Ain't that right Matsa-kun." Risa said this with a smirk and only added more to Azure's confusion.

"Yeah like you were when I told you I knew...then again right after I explained you nearly crushed my ribs Arisa-chan." Arashi said this and watched understanding dawn on to Azure.

"Wait a sec...HOW AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET ARISA TO GO OUT WITH YOU RYOMATSA!?" Azure yelled this and caused both Arashi and Risa to look at each other and then burst out laughing. Azure sighed as he waited for them to stop, which Risa didn't so she went inside.

"Oh, damn man I wasn't expecting that one. Anyways that was a month ago, details I will divulge later. But first there is just one thing you need to know about SAF." Arashi said this seriously and Azure gulped, hoping it wasn't a crazy quest or creed or some other thing. "Once we can get out of here...every member is meeting at Egil's bar." Azure stood there for a second and started laughing.

"Deal man."

* * *

_Floor 47: Day 39_

Arashi growled as he jumped back from the floor boss, Azure rushing the Minotaur King. So far they had barely dented the bosses health. Azure jumped up high, impressing Arashi with the height of it and spun as he fell towards the boss, dealing eleven hits. He jumped back as Arashi blocked the Minotaur's axe, Risa and Asuna coming into strike, each dealing sixteen hits before Kirito blocked the bosses axe and activated Star Burst Stream, shaving twenty five percent of its bar of health and he backed off. Arashi looked at the bosses Hp and saw it still had four of its five bars, and that one was only down five percent.

"At this rate we will need to string together our attacks four or five more times." Arashi said this and looked at his party's Hp. Klein and Leafa were holding back minions with the rest of the assault team, and a defense team was taking on the boss as he said this. Everyone else had taken about fifteen percent of there life as damage, probably from stray minions or the bosses shock wave attacks. Kirito and Arashi had only seventy five percent from blocking.

"Damn it all...Hey Arashi lets step this up, I'll do defense." Azure said this as he readied his spear and Arashi looked at him, and nodded. Risa tried to say something but they already were running at the boss. The boss swung at them with a mighty cleave, but Azure smiled and spun his spear. "Dragons Updraft!" He said this as his spear met the axe and knocked it away, and Azure followed up with a nine hit jab combo, stunning the boss as Arashi came up.

"Tempest whirlwind!" Arashi yelled this as he ran up the boss, dragging his swallows blade up before vaulting behind the Minotaur king and unhooking his blades and spinning, dealing twenty hits to its back, incidentally its least protected area and landing and putting his blades together before running through the boss and jumping away before it could strike. Azure blocked another attack and jumped back, his hp barely hitting eighty percent. The boss now only had two full bars and the other was at about eighty five percent. "Well damn Azure. That bonus damage for spears comes in handy." Tamishi said this as the defense team held the boss off and Azure smiled as Klein and Leafa came up ready to fight. Tamishi smiled as the defense team backed off and Asuna and Kirito rushed forward, Kirito blocking the axe again as Asuna stuck home, then Kirito did his twenty seven hit combo, The Eclipse, as Azure ran in, using Dragon's Updraft and Dragon Wing to stun the boss so Leafa and Klein could each use Reaver. Then Arashi and Risa came in, Arashi knocking the axe up one final time as Risa did a fourteen hit combo that inflicted a twenty second stun and Arashi ran in for the kill, using Starburst Stream to everyone's surprise to deal massive damage as he added his own Tempest Windmill, Killing the boss as he spun his swallow blade as he ran up the boss and vaulted off of it panting slightly.

"Okay how the hell did you pull that off? That is Kirito's move!" Klein said this as he came walking up sheathing his blade. Arashi started laughing as he looked at his last attack bonus, which was a rare spear. He immediately sent it to Azure, who looked surprised but happy.

"Easy, he has the Dual Swords ability like Kirito. He just likes using his Storm Edge abilities." Risa said this as she tossed Arashi a healing crystal. Arashi rolled his eyes as he used it.

"Yeah. But I like to think of it as a Trump Card." Arashi said this as he stood up stretching. "Man forty seven floors in thirty nine days. We are doing damn well. Should only be three months till we beat this place...sadly the bug isn't fixed..." Arashi said this, thinking back to the global message the Admins sent, stating that the bug couldn't be resolved till the auto logout feature had been used, aka beating the final boss. Everyone looked slightly saddened, but Kirito sighed.

"Yeah well its only going to get harder from here...much harder." Kirito said this darkly, causing the younger members to sigh. _'Yeah but...I'll beat it...Three months...Thats my goal.' _Arashi grimaced as he thought this and stood up, heading back home. _'I have too...for her.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**DE88: Here is chapter four...you might notice something from the Anime.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Realization_

_Day 53:Floor 21_

Arashi sighed as he sat on stool next to Kirito in the guilds technical bar. Kirito and Egil were chatting about what they were going to do once the game was cleared and Arashi was deep in thought, and it wasn't till Kirito nudged his side.

"Dude you and thinking don't mix. What's up?" Kirito asked as Arashi jumped. Arashi let out an irritated growl and sighed.

"It's just...we have been here for almost two whole months...and we are only on floor 64...not to mention two days from now it will be Christmas..." Arashi said this sadly, and Kirito sighed. "If only we could just fight the final boss..." Arashi muttered this and saw Egil's sly smile.

"I actually got some info on that. The final boss is Takehiko Kamigawa himself. However he seems to have hid himself better than Akihiko Kayaba. He is presumably in the second strongest guild. The Neo Blood Knights." Egil said this and Kirito nodded and Arashi sat there stunned, thinking. Eventually realisation dawned upon him.

"Then we see which player never hits the red... if he is being careful..." Kirito nodded as Arashi thought this out loud.

"Right and then we take him on." Kirito said this confidently. Arashi looked at him and shook his head.

"No...I'm going to take him on alone...I have to." Arashi said this looking away from Egil and Kirito, both of them looking stunned.

"Yo man why would you even say-" Egil started saying this but Arashi shot him a glare that he had only seen from one other person with that look, and that was Kirito. It was the look that meant he was serious and would knock whoever was in his way.

"I have to do it...for her...I can't let someone else take this burden when...I've already decided to shoulder it." Arashi said this as he stood to leave, but Kirito put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then, I won't tell Risa, but everyone else is going to know...and we are going to make damn sure you are ready to fight him." Kirito said this, remembering how ill prepared he was against Heathcliff. Arashi looked at Kirito and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Alright then Kirito...thank you." Arashi said this and Egil coughed and the two dual wielders looked at him.

"Well then, you should do the Christmas eve event. Kirito you know the one." Egil said this and Kirito nodded. Arashi wondered what the event was, but didn't ask. His mind actually turned to something else.

"Hey Kirito...ummm can I ask you something." Arashi asked this, feeling his ears burning. Kirito looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah of course. What's is it." Kirito said this and Arashi took a deep breath.

"How exactly do you use the marriage system..." Arashi asked this slowly as he looked at the floor, cursing himself for the idea. Kirito started laughing.

"That's easy. Hell dude after Christmas, take a break. Go, you need to spend time with her before you even think of beating the boss. So I am making the vacation an order." Kirito said this with a smile, and Araishi sighed in relief, glad he had a good friend like Kirito.

* * *

_Day 54: Floor 36_

Arashi yawned as he and Kirito traversed through the forest, there goal unknown to Arashi. Kirito had decided to leave it a mystery for Arashi till they got to there destination. Both of them had been training almost non stop, despite Risa's protests against it. Asuna and the others all knew and understood that Kirito thought that Arashi could beat the final boss once they located him, and to everyone that meant something. After another fifteen minutes Kirito and Arashi arrived at a giant fir tree.

"It's almost time." Kirito said this as they entered the area, and Arashi wondered what he meant, but as if to answer his question, a man fell from the sky, looking like a demented and psychotic Santa Claus. Arashi realised that it was an event boss and saw its name was Nicholas the Renegade. "I nearly died to this thing in SAO, think we can take it?" Kirito said this as he drew his blades and Arashi smiled drawing his Tempest Cutters.

"As if you have to ask. The boss has four bars of health, a single axe, and two level 85 players...we go this!" Arashi said this as he and Kirito charged Nicholas. Nicholas went for a side blow but Kirito blocked him, knocking his blade away as Arashi got up close and activated his newest skill. "Tempest of Ruin!" Arashi yelled this as he started slashing and jumping around the boss, switching in between holding his blades in a reverse grip and normally like Kirito does, finally after forty four hits his technique hit its finisher and Arashi roared out as he put together his swallow blade and swung down through the boss. As he did this Kirito ran up and activated the Eclipse, followed by a Starburst Stream, leaving the boss with a sliver of its last health bar.

"Damn this boss is easy...or are we over leveled for this?" Arashi asked this as he flicked his swallow blade, launching it spinning at the boss watching it shatter into its data and then catching his blade on its return path. All that was left from the boss was a small bag that Kirito went to.

"Well last time I soloed it with out dual blades. And here is the prize." Kirito said this as he tossed Arashi a small item. Arashi looked at its ID, and saw its name was Divine Stone of Returning Soul. "That is being prepared for anything. Other than our training. We will be level 90 before christmas is over." Kirito said this and Arashi tossed the revival item back to him. Kirito looked at Arashi confused.

"I can't hold on to it. Risa can't know we have this. Asuna can know." Arashi said this and Kirito smiled, putting the item in his inventory. "Now then, lets go do some more grinding. I want my christmas to be free." Arashi said this with a smile walking off, leaving Kirito to smile.

"Damn, So this is how I was...minus having a mentor of course...at least no one has died in front of him."

* * *

_Day 55: Floor 21_

"Merry Christmas!" Arashi groaned as he heard this, cracking his eyes open to see Risa standing over him with a huge smile. Arashi smiled back and yawned.

"Merry Christmas Risa-chan." Arashi said this as he rubbed his eyes. Risa looked at him carefully and her cheeks puffed showing she was peeved.

"You were up last night leveling with Kirito weren't you. Jeez what level are you now." Risa said this and put her hands on her hips. Arashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up from the couch he was sleeping on. They were in his place, but after he got back with Kirito he just crashed on the couch. Risa had probably either fell asleep here waiting, or just got here. Either way, Arashi thought it was too early to be messing with Risa, so he decided to just accept whatever punishment she dealt out.

"Level 93, however it wasn't just level grinding. I was also grinding for your present." Arashi said this with a smile. It wasn't a lie at all. He just didn't feel like mentioning Nicholas. Risa's eyes brightened up when he said present. She smiled and kissed him before she pressed a menu button.

"Well last night I was item hunting...so I am level 89...and I got you these...merry christmas." Risa said this sheepishly as Arashi looked at the items that she just gifted him. His eyes widened when he saw them. One was a new set of armor, better than his old set, and full maxed out. The other was something that he thought he was going to have to grind for. It was the best pair of twin blades he could obtain, the Tempest Slayers, and they were fully upgrade.

"Risa...this must have taken you forever to find and get...and these upgrades..."Arashi said this stunned and Risa smiled and sat next to him, kissing him again.

"Yeah...I was up till three getting that set of blades and it took Liz another hour to upgrade it all." Risa said this with an embarrassed smile. "So what you get me hmmm?" Arashi smirked and whispered what his present was to her and her eyes widened before she hugged him tight.

* * *

_Floor 39_

Arashi smiled as Risa ran out to the balcony of their new house that he had bought, thanks to Egil. The house was two stories with the bedrooms and a study located on the second floor. Surrounding the house was an orchard of cherry blossoms, something that Arashi knew that Risa loved.

"Heh don't lean too far off the balcony. I don't need you to fall off the balcony." Arashi said this with a smirk and Risa turned to him, sticking her tongue out and ran back to him hugging him.

"It's perfect Matsa-kun! This must have been a fortune!" Risa said this before kissing him again. Arashi chuckled and kissed back.

"It's nothing as long as you are happy." Arashi said this with a smile.

"Remind me to thank Kirito for this time off." Risa said this with a smile and Arashi laughed.

"Also for telling me about this." He held up his hand showing her a ring that matched one on her hand. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah that too."

* * *

**DE88: Yep I am ending this chapter here, Next Chapter: Chapter five: Reasons to Fight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DE88: Alright here is my newest chapter. Hope you enjoy this as we start closing up on an arc of this story. Yeah its a short arc, but the next one will be longer. Promise.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Reasons to fight._

_Day 67: Floor 39`_

Arashi smiled as he watched the sunrise from the second floor balcony. Behind him still asleep was who he value as the most important person in his life now, as weird as he thought that was. Risa slept peacefully, curled up in multiple blankets. Arashi smiled and sighed as he walked past her quietly and entered the study sitting at the desk and opening the menu. He accessed his messaging system and found what Risa had told him was there. He gulped as he typed in an IP address and pressed the call icon. He sat there waiting as the program rang, and on the third ring, the other side picked up.

"Ryomatsa...is that you? It is!" A woman said this as her image appeared on a screen in front of Arashi. Arashi smiled as the woman called for a young girl who was smiling.

"Hey mom...Hey Serenay. How are you guys holding up?" Arashi said this as he dry swallowed. He could see tears in his mother's eyes as he said this, but he knew they were happy tears. Serenay was beaming at him.

"We are fine Ryomatsa...but how are you? Are you doing fine in there?" His mother asked this and Arashi sighed, smiling.

"I'm fine. We already cleared floor 75, so us players should be out soon." Arashi said this as he heard the door behind him open slightly. He turned to see Risa standing there smiling. His mother smiled slightly as she saw Risa. "Oh Risa-chan, did I wake you?" Arashi asked this nervously, knowing his mother could see her. Risa shook her head and walked over looking at his mother.

"Nah I woke up because the sun got in my eyes. So you are Matsa-kun's mom and sister right?" Risa said this with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Arashi's neck, resting her head on top of his.

"Ah yes we are. And I am guessing you are making sure my boy doesn't do anything to stupid in there right Risa." His mother said this with a joking tone causing Arashi's face to start burning as Risa giggled.

"I would if I could, but he really just does his own thing." Risa said this before releasing Arashi and hugging him. "I'm going to take a shower." She said this and Arashi nodded kissing the top of her head and watched her leave the room. Serenay had left the room because she was about to head to school, so his mother was the only one on the other side.

"So is she the reason you have made it this far?" Arashi smiled as his mother asked this in concern. He knew his mother could read him like a book. He nodded as he looked back to her to see a kind smile on his mother's face. "Well then you better end this soon Matsa. I can tell that you really care for her." His mother said this in a matter of fact tone and Arashi grinned.

"Don't worry I got this mom...but hey...once im out...I might skip school for a day...Its-" Arashi started saying this but his mothers knowing look cut him off.

"I know that is the same Risa you are always talking about it. If you promised her to be there then I can't stop you. Now go, I need to get to work." Arashi smiled at his mom as she said this and cut the call. Arashi sighed and stood up and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"We will beat this game." Risa said this and Arashi turned and looked at her.

"Yeah...I think it is about time we returned to the front lines."

* * *

_Day 70: Floor 78_

Kirito sighed as he looked in his messages to see if he had gotten anything as the Assault Team assembled in front of the boss room. Asuna was briefing everyone while Leafa and Klein made sure everyone could hear what she was saying and repeating it for people. The plan for the boss was for the defense team to hold it back while the attack division looked for weak points. Kirito searched the crowd hoping to see who he was hoping for to be here.

"They will be here Kirito. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't stay gone too long." Azure said this as he checked his gear, and Kirito turned to him.

"Yeah but I will feel much better about this boss if he is here!" Kirito snapped this and heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Arashi and Risa, both ready for combat.

"Hope you talking about a certain demon. Cus he just got here." Arashi said this with a smirk and Kirito sighed in relief. "Now then, let's hear the situation."

* * *

Arashi panted as he and Kirito leapt back from the boss, surprisingly it was known as the Reaper Scythe. It weilded two Scythes and had eight bars of health. So far the assault team had in total shaved off four of those bars away, but it had taken three hours. Arashi gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his weapons, remembering how easily it had shaved through there ranks already. Even with the numbers they had, everyone was hurting. Kirito turned to Arashi and both nodded, knowing the plan. An all out attack. They yelled as the ran straight back into the fray.

* * *

Arashi sighed as he sat with his back to Risa, who was resting as well as him. He was drinking a potion. Kirito and Asuna were doing the same, plus doing reports for the guild.

"Well looking at it we lost fifteen people during the fight..." Azure said this as he scrolled through his menu. Arashi cursed silently and looked at the crowd. _'Damn everyone is in the red...then again they don't have a battle healing skill like me and Kirito...wait a sec.' _ Arashi thought this as he saw something that was surprising. There was a lone man of the defense team that was in the yellow. Kirito looked at Arashi and turned to look at the person he was looking at. Kirito looked at Arashi briefly before nodding.

"Hey what- Arashi!" Risa said this as Arashi grabbed his blade and sped towards the lone man and aimed his blade at the man's throat, and found exactly what he was hoping for. A purple hexagon barrier stopped Arashi's blade and above the man's head was the words 'Immortal Object'.

"I found you, Takehiko Kamigawa." Arashi said this as he looked at the man with any emotion. The man smiled slightly.

"Yes you have."

* * *

**DE88: Okay the final fight will be next chapter, so I thought this would be a good stopping place.**


End file.
